The 100 Faces of Kimberly Ann Hart
by David Knight
Summary: When Kim wakes up one morning, an unexpected discovery forces her to face some hard truths about herself.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Power Rangers are the property of Disney. If you have any questions, contact me at ericpaladin@hotmail.com_

**The 100 Faces of Kimberly Ann Hart  
By: David Knight**

Kimberly Hart woke up in bed, feeling as if something was rather off today. "What in the world is this? Just what is going..." she asked herself only to find in the mirror the face that looked back at her wasn't even her own. It was that of a little red head girl with long pigtails, freckles and a pair of glasses on top. 

However even this wasn't a real face but rather a plastic mask.

"This is totally nuts!" she growled as she tore the mask off. "I know who I...WHAT?!" she gasped in shock to find out that under that mask she tore off was yet another mask, one that made her look like she was Madonna. "This is nuts!" she ripped off Madonna's face only to find this time she had a mask of Queen Elizabeth. She then tore that off to find a mask of Margaret Thatcher on top of that. "What the hell!" She ripped off that one to find she had Nancy Reagan. Then Jackie O., Princess Diana, Diane Sawyer. By the time she ripped off Barbara Walters and tossed her to the floor, there now were now ten masks resting on the floor lifelessly.

"Okay... all a bad dream. I close my eyes, I wake up, and when I look in the mirror I see me." Kimberly said calmly and rationally.

She did all that only to find that instead of her own face looking back in the mirror, she was now wearing a Hillary Clinton mask. "WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!" Kimberly screamed, clutching at her 'head'. She felt like tearing her hair out but unfortunately her bowl shaped plastic hair couldn't be pulled in the slightest.

She tore off the mask only to find a face she dreaded to see, especially in the mirror.

Rita Repulsa's.

"AHH!!!" she cried out, ripping the face off in an instant only to be left with Scorpina's instead. She ripped that off and found herself with Cher's head now. She dropped the floor with a sigh of relief. "Can this get any sicker at all?"

"That all depends on your point of view." Kimberly turned her head around to see a man in simple black, sitting casually on her couch while watching TV. "Gotta say you should get cable, especially since you brought the gold to the US."

"... who the HELL are you?!" 

"Call me Alan," he said casually, frowning when seeing the score on a football game, "Shoot. Now I'm going to be out a thousand. I should have listened to that guy about the Cowboys."

"Look pal!" Kim snarled getting into his face, "I don't know who you are..."

"You know that anger would have looked better on you if you were wearing that Rita mask." Alan said calmly.

"So you are behind all of this!" Kim snapped.

"No sweetheart, you are," Alan said in the same calm manner he had spoken the entire time.

"Don't give me that..." 

"What? Speech of, 'this good, this bad, kill it being bad'." Alan asked, "Kimmy I'm not here because of the whole good and evil thing. That's SO not my department. I deal with helping out mortals sort out their every day problems."

"I don't need help!" Kim snapped.

"And there go at least another ten masks under your face," Alan replied to her, "You don't seem to understand the symbolism behind this."

"What symbolism?" Kimberly asked irritated.

"You've been one big fibber Kimmy," Alan told her, "Ever since you came down here all you've done is fib. Fib to strangers, fib to coaches, fib to friends both new and old alike, fib to the people you love," and then for the first time looked at her in the eyes seriously, "And worst of all you've fibbed to yourself."

"That...that's ridiculous!" Kimberly exclaimed, "I haven't lied to anyone!"

"And there go more masks to go under the ones you already have," Alan shook his head, "Keep this up and you won't even know who you are any more."

"I know who I am!" Kimberly declared.

"Do you? Do you really know who you are?" Alan asked, "If you did, you wouldn't be in this predicament that you've brought upon yourself."

"I didn't do this you did!" Kimberly snarled. She took off the mask, as if trying to prove that this was all a lie but once she took off the Cher mask and touched her skin, she found it was still plastic. Looking in the glass window, she found that she now was wearing a Barbara Bush mask.

"I rest my case," Alan said simply, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to go get some drinks, I'll be back later," he said, "Maybe by then you'll have started to take a look into yourself. You really should."

"... Just who are you, Alan, if that is even your real name?" Kimberly demanded to know.

"Oh it is my name," Alan assured her, looking at her with clear eyes, "But Kimberly, I am not jerking your chain at all. I didn't do anything. You did this all on your own. I'm here just to observe and pray you'll be more fortunate than most others that come to this state you are in."

"Most others? You mean there have been others?! What happened to them!"

Alan was actually silent for a moment, not even looking at her before he spoke, "Most people with your 'condition', they either end up killing themselves or end up in a very bad place. In both cases, they never found out who they really were." Genuine concern and sympathy were in his voice, "I pray, since you were once a Power Ranger and defended this world with honor, that you will be among the few that have found themselves once again."

Kimberly just stared as he walked out of her apartment in muted shock for several moments. It was only when the door closed that she snapped alert and went after him. "Alan! Alan wait a--" By the time she opened the door he was already gone. __That's not possible... how could he... how could he just up and disappear?__

Closing the door, started to pace around, trying to ignore what she had heard. Believe that it wasn't true. __How can it be true? How can such a thing be true! It's a lie! It has to be! I know who I am!__ She stared at herself in the mirror and tore off the Barbara Bush mask.

The face that looked back at her in the mirror made her change her mind: the big blue eyes, pink lips with her teeth in a perfect smile, and bright blonde hair done in a thick elaborate braid that went halfway down her back. It was the face of a doll that her mother had given to her when she was younger and even saw them in stores. 

She had become Barbie. Gymnast Barbie.

"A doll... I'm a doll..." Kimberly muttered as she felt weak in her knees and started to fall to the ground. Yet her eyes didn't leave the mirror as she looked at herself and saw that her eyes were not blinking, her mouth not moving, never losing the patented Barbie perfect smile, and her face was entirely made of plastic.

It was upon seeing herself as a Barbie that Kimberly knew that there was something wrong with her. Something so bad, that it had caused this.

She just cried right then and there, her tears spilling out even from plastic eyes.

* * *

After an hour Kimberly had finally stopped crying. She went to look in a mirror and found that her face after taking off Gymnast Barbie had become a plastic faced version of Alicia Silverstone, which she didn't take off for about an hour.

Five minutes after she did take it off did she look in a mirror to find that she was now wearing the face of Cruella Deville from 101 Dalmatians. "And no fur coat for this head," she chuckled mirthlessly as she pulled off Cruella to find that she now had the Evil Queen from Snow White on. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, can you tell me when this insanity will end? When will I have my own face back again?"

She took off the Evil Queen to find she had now become Minnie Mouse. "Nope. I just went all the way down to totally different species." She took off Minnie's head only to find Daisy Duck under it. "Quack Quack..." she uttered as she plopped onto the sofa, and on the floor were all the masks that she had taken off of her head. 

She had about four different piles now. There were political figures like Hillary Clinton and Margaret Thatcher; singers like Madonna and Cher; normal human girl like the pigtailed redhead with freckles she had woken up as; finally there was the villain pile, which had consisted of simply Rita and Scorpina. 

"I can add the two Disney Villains to that pile and make a fifth pile, female fictional characters," Kimberly groaned, feeling her 'beak' moving as she talked, "Oh why does this have to happen to me! What did I ever do to deserve this!" she felt the tears trickling down her face again and felt it was time to take off this mask of Daisy. 

When she did, she cast it over to the side of the room. She looked down at the piles of masks; yet, her eyes looked at her reflection in the glass table that was near her. She recognized her new 'face' at once.

"Kerri Strugg..." she muttered in wonder. As she stared at Kerri's face, she found herself reflecting back to her arrival in Florida. She remembered herself being so happy when getting off that plane. That thinking she'd be alright and just traveling to a totally different place wouldn't be so bad. Wouldn't be so different?

She had been dead wrong.

The Coach expected near perfection from all of his pupils. All of them were expected eat, drink, breath, and even live gymnastics. Everything else was meaningless. They were here under his care for one reason and one reason only: to bring gold to USA.

Her teammates weren't much help. Other than Janet and Carol, most of the other girls were shallow, vindictive and fiercely competitive against each other. All of them wanted the gold, but they wanted to be the captain, the best on the team; in short the one that could boss all the others around.

The Pan Globals were nothing like the Olympics. From when she was a little girl up until last year, seeing the Games on TV and seeing how the girls that were representing the US were so united and looked like a true team. The only thing her team had unifying them was the want to win, nothing more than that. No one was friends with more than just two or three people on the team.

And it wasn't just the team itself that was problematic. It was the people around her, the atmosphere of the world she now lived in. It was completely different from that of Angel Grove. It was harsher, colder and the people were less kind and helpful. 

She could remember being yelled at by some of the girls that she was some backwater hick from 'Sunnyville' and she needed to grow up because this was the real world. That number one had to always be you and you alone.

After a while, she started to believe that.

"... maybe Alan wasn't wrong in what he said," Kimberly muttered as she looked down at herself. "Maybe I don't really know who I am any more. Have I really let myself be so mixed up, allowed this to happen to myself because in order to win I had to give up parts of myself to do it, to conform to what was needed?" She started at her reflection in the glass for a bit longer before deciding to take off Kerri's head.

Instead of seeing her face, she got the face of girl with blonde hair wearing thick white glasses and had a mole on her left cheek.

"Didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Alan said to her as he walked in, two bags with him.

"You're going to show up like an uninvited guest now aren't you?" Kim asked.

"Pretty much," Alan shrugged. "I'm just here to watch and observe."

"And what do you observe so far?"

Alan gave a slight smile, "That you are starting to wake up. Taking a look at yourself by seeing your own parts for what they are."

"'My own parts for what they are'?" Kimberly blinked.

"You know what I mean. If you don't you'll figure it out soon enough," Alan replied, "Well I'll be going now. See you later. I have to go bet on some horses." 

With that Alan left again, leaving a very stupefied Kimberly. She was about to rush back to give him his bags but found a note attached saying it was for her.

"What would he have for me?" she asked as she looked inside. Inside one bag were a bunch of sodas. The other had bags of chips and such. "What the hay. I'm starving by now." Pulling out a soda and opening its can, she wondered if she could even drink now. To her relief, she found that all parts of her 'face' moved as if it was real.

It did unnerve her a bit to feel her tongue, teeth and even the inside of her mouth all now felt like it was plastic.

* * *

After an hour had gone by, Kimberly found herself now going through what had to be known as the celebrity phase. Once she had finished eating she had removed the blonde with glasses and had ended up finding herself now looking like Marilyn Monroe. Though not having the body, Kim decided to strike up some poses in the mirror. 

She had a bit more posing after taking off Marilyn. Her next star was Nicole Kidman, followed by Demi Moore, Sharon Stone. Looking like Rhea Perlman brought a chuckle out of her. After Rhea she ended up getting finding herself get made over as Shannon Doherty.

"Well what do you know? I turned into a girl that played a girl from Beverly Hills. Wonder why she got canned though?" Kimberly chuckled as she took off Shannon's head and soon found herself go through a cycle of friends, as in turning into the characters of Monica, Rachel and Phoebe from the hit show Friends. After taking off Phoebe, she found herself stuck as Cybil Shepard. "Well this is amusing. I bet I'll end up as Bette Midler or some other diva."

However when she pulled off Cybil, she looked at herself in the mirror couldn't believe who she was now. "Barbara Streisand..."

Barbara Streisand was one of Kimberly's favorite singers of all time, her idol in fact. She had sung; she had played the guitar. Seeing a guitar played once made Kimberly fall in love with that instrument. It was if part of her own soul had a musical calling.

One she hadn't been listening to for some time. 

"It's strange..." Kimberly sighed as she pushed her brown 'hair' over her shoulders, "It's as if my playing music has been like a dream now... it's so sad. I remember how much I enjoyed music. How I could sink away from my troubles, how I could express how I felt to the world around me, even if there was no one but myself listening. It made me feel special." She sighed again, knowing that she couldn't play any more. 

Walking back into her room, she wanted to plop down on the bed, except her guitar case was there. "What?" she muttered, remembering that her guitar was broken, thanks to a vengeful and spiteful teammate on the Pan Global team. She had never gotten it fixed.

The shock couldn't be wider when she found it was totally repaired. Her lips slowly formed into a smile as she realized who could have done this, "Alan." 

Sitting on her bed, she started to play an old song that she remembered her grandmother play was one of the first songs she ever tried to play herself. She felt joy and peace in the music and realized that this was something though lost for such a long time, she had never let it be compromised or corrupted by anything.

__This is good... no this is great! How could I have ever forgotten how it felt to play!__ she thought as she let herself be totally immersed in the song she played. Even though she knew it would have to end, she swore she'd never let this go again. 

She found an old and dear friend again and Kimberly would be a fool if she let her friend slip through her fingers again. __Never again, never again.__ she vowed as she continued to play. Despite her circumstances, as she played, she felt wonderful.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

After another hour Kimberly found herself in the totally fictional character section. Once she took off Barbara's face, she found herself made over into a long fiery redhead that she knew to be Jean Grey of the X-Men. She stayed as Jean for a bit before discarding and become Rogue. A few minutes later she ended up becoming Wonder Woman. Though one of her favorite comic book heroines, she didn't feel anything really special and moved onto another face, this one making her into Supergirl. From there she changed into Black Canary, Hawkgirl, the Invisible Woman, and then finally into heroine that was relatively new in the comic books; Sara Pezzini, the wielder of the Witchblade.

"Well this is a nice refreshing change of pace," Kimberly mused as brushed aside Sara's deep brown locks from her face, "Having a human that isn't totally super powered but has a mystical weapon. Now where have I heard of something like that before?" 

She giggled slightly as she picked up her guitar from where it lay and put it over her shoulder. Her gold medal, she put in her back pocket. Walking over to her sofa, she started to play on the guitar. 

She played song after song for over an hour before finally stopping, a content and pleased look on her face. "Now THAT was fun," Kimberly smiled, playing around with her currently brown locks for a bit before putting a hand under her neck, "Time to change identities once again. I wonder which super powered heroine am I going to turn into now." She asked as pulled off Sara's head.

This time however, she was not a superheroine. 

"I'm an anime character now?" Kimberly gasped as she saw she became another redhead, this one having a short ponytail at the back of her head and having way too big blue eyes, which were kinda standard for anime characters having large eyes. "Hey wait... I think I know this one... Kasumi Yama from that Japanese Anime called Pocket Monsters!" 

She remembered how Carol, one of the only two people she was friends with from her team, was an anime fanatic and always got imports of shows before they ever aired in the US. She claimed the companies that do the translations of the shows into English, always butcher it. This show Pocket Monsters was something Carol was going on about, saying that it was coming over to America next year and she just knew it would be a hit.

__Though I'm not sure how capturing one hundred and fifty different creatures, raising them and battling against other kids as if they were pets is interesting.__ Kimberly mused, though she had to admit there were a couple of cute ones. 

From what she remembered Kasumi tagged along with this other kid named Satoshi, who was the hero of the whole show. She was also a total tomboy.

"Something I'm not, but she is kinda cute to look at in the mirror." Kimberly mused as she took off Kasumi's face and found herself turned into a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes, though her face was a more calculating one. 

"Musashi," Kimberly groaned. She was one of the show's villains. Of the four episodes she saw, three of them ended with Satoshi's electrical mouse blasting them into the stratosphere. "Kind of reminds me of how the Coyote kept going after the Roadrunner even though he never once got him." She stared at Musashi's face for a bit more before primping, "Well you'd be nice to wear... if you weren't such an arrogant floozy."

Having a bit of a laugh, Kim took off Musashi's face and found herself made over into two other Pocket Monster figures. First there was a young woman with blue eyes and cotton-candy pink hair in two looped pigtails wearing a nurse's cap with a cross on it. This was Nurse Joi, who happened to have lots of identical relatives, and they all took care of sick and injured Pocket Monsters.

After Nurse Joi, she turned into Officer Junsa. She knew it was Junsa when she saw the red eyes and blue hair with a police cap on top of her head. Like Joi, she had a lot of identical relatives, and her profession was to take care of criminals, whether their crimes be human or pokemon related."

"Well what strange hair color do I have after this?" Kimberly mused as she pulled Junsa's face off and looked into to the mirror to see who she had become.

She couldn't believe it.

"Sailor Moon?! I'm Sailor Moon?!" Kimberly exclaimed when she saw she had become the blue eyed, blonde haired anime magical girl with the ridiculously long pigtails that touched the floor. She was of course in her civilian appearance that of Usagi Tsukino, or Serena as she had been dubbed as in the US when the anime had come out. 

She remembered how in so many ways Usagi reminded Kimberly of herself, the way she used to be before becoming a Ranger: totally perky and cheerful. "Not to mention a total mallrat, just like I was." Kimberly laughed slightly, twirling her outrageously long blond pigtails. Catching sight of herself in the mirror while doing that made her laugh even more. "I can't believe I am actually doing this!"

"Well you do pull off a good meatball head impersonation." 

Kimberly turned around, knowing Alan was already there. "Thanks."

"For what?" Alan asked casually.

"For fixing my guitar," Kimberly replied, "I don't know why I never found the time to go have it fixed."

"What makes you think I repaired the three broken strings and cracked b..." Alan started to say though caught himself. "... that didn't come out how I planned."

"I think it did," Kimberly mused, taking a seat on her sofa. "I think I'll keep the blonde mall rat look for a while before moving on."

"Why is that?" Alan asked.

Kimberly had a sincere look in her currently baby blue eyes, "She reminds me of myself before I was a ranger. The cheerfulness, the perkiness..."

"The shop until you drop," Alan quipped, "But hey, at least you didn't inherit her bottomless stomach. I've always wondered why Naoko Takeuchi decided to design her like that. Be so thin even though she could eat so much."

"It's a cartoon. It's not supposed to make total sense," Kimberly chuckled, though a serious look came upon her face, "But all of that aside, there is something she and I shared back then more than anything."

"And that is?"

Kimberly took a deep breath before speaking, "We both cared very deeply about our friends. We stood by them no matter what, always kept in touch, and never let ourselves stray away from each other."

"And now?" Alan asked.

Kimberly bowed her head, as if she was ashamed of herself, "... I have made mistakes. What I did to myself to make sure I could meet the expectations here. I literally killed a part of myself just because I didn't want let anyone down. Not the coach, not the team, not the people I loved... and yet..."

"Now you feel like in some ways, you have hurt them more by what you have done instead," Alan replied, "That's why you came back here to Florida after that whole incident on Murithanis isn't it?"

Kimberly's eyes widened when he said that, she stared at him and saw his face was once again serious. "I know I asked this before, but is your name really Alan and just who are you?"

"It is Alan and as I said before, I help mortals out in times of crisis." he said calmly. "I don't actually fight on a battlefield like a soldier or a warrior would..." he let out a slight sigh, "Not any more anyway."

Kimberly looked into his eyes and could see there was sadness in there, "Would like to talk about it?"

A smile formed on his lips, "Maybe another time, but thank you for the offer. You're doing rather well."

"'Rather well'?" Kimberly asked, wondering what he meant but as she played with her blonde pigtail it suddenly came to her. "These faces. First Kerri, then Barbara and now Usagi. They aren't like the other masks I've pulled off. I feel a strong emotion when I see myself wearing their face."

Alan nodded to her, "Among the many filler masks that you have under you, there certain faces that reflect aspects of your true self as well as things you have not decided to face."

"How many are there?" Kimberly asked.

"That is something you have to discover on your own," Alan told her, "You have to find yourself because you want to; not because of how many faces you have to go see in order to get your normal face back. This isn't some fashion show. This is a spiritual journey for you Kimberly and only you can find yourself."

"From obnoxious jerk to something like David Boreanaz's Angel," Kimberly mused, "You are a strange one Alan."

"I'll take that as a complement," Alan saluted her.

"You should," Kimberly giggled. "So are you going to be leaving again now?"

"Actually thought I'd just watch some tv," Alan replied as he laid down casually in a chair and put on the tv. "You didn't drink all of those sodas did you?" 

"You pig," Kimberly said in jest as he tossed him over one. Despite his behavior, maybe Alan wasn't such a jerk.

Maybe.

* * *

"What was that you said before to me?" Alan asked as he and Kimberly were sharing a plain pizza together. "'You pig'. Kinda ironic on that now how you somewhat splurged."

"Maybe this insanity just got to me a little bit. But just because I got Miss Piggy's head doesn't mean I am her," Kimberly snorted, her pig snout twitching when she said that. She had gone through another ten masks since she took off Usagi's face.

Unfortunately, the masks that followed were not very nice at all. First she had this really ugly red haired nurse that had a long purple tongue out. After quickly pulling that off she had become the Wicked Witch of the West. Then came Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, followed by Ursula from the Little Mermaid.

After Ursula, she had turned into the Bride of Frankenstein, which was a surprise. __Could you imagine if Rita had decided to make a Bride for her Frankenstein monster?__ she chuckled at the thought of that. It would have been utter chaos.

Removing the Bride, she found herself made over into something that was part human and part bird woman. Though monstrous in appearance, she found it a calling to it. It wasn't the same as she had felt from the Kerri, Barbara and Usagi faces but this was still something. Her face looked mostly human but was white, her 'hair' was a plume of feathers that went down like a mane for her.

"_Carishyrpina_." She heard Alan say to her, "It is a word from an Ancient language. It's a name of a form of Harpy that evolved from cranes."

"My spirit animal happens to be a crane," Kimberly said thoughtfully, remembering her time at the Ninjor's Temple when he had helped her awaken her inner animal. Though she no longer drew power from there, she still felt the connection to the crane.

After a while she removed her crane/harpy head to find herself made over into another monstrous beauty; albeit she was more than just a few screws loose: the Vampiress Drucilla from. She felt the bumpy forehead several times, as well as her elongated canines. Her amber eyes looked mystical to her. She remembered teasing Alan saying 'I want to suck your blood' and he went in mock horror away from her. She nearly fell over laughing.

The laughter stopped when she saw herself become the most poorly dressed and lamest villainess that she had ever had the displeasure of ever meeting.

Divatox.

She nearly broke the glass with the scream that followed as she threw the mask off and then wound up being Miss Piggy, which to Kimberly was a DEFINITE improvement over being Divaslut.

When she saw the Muppet Pig look back at her in the mirror, her stomach had ended up growling and she decided to go grab some stuff to eat. She was rather surprised by how much she had packed into herself. Then again, the last six hours had been a rather draining experience. 

"I know you don't like seeing people in this state but why do you have to looked amused every so often by the head I have on?" Kimberly asked.

"Simply because of the wide variety you are showing," Alan replied, "Most times I see more generic faces than notable figures. You fall in the rare vice versa set."

"Cute," Kimberly remarked.

"So, what are you going to?"

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked Alan.

"I think there are people that reflect more into you than just celebrities." Alan replied.

Kimberly just snorted, throwing her blonde curls back, "So far I haven't had one single face of the past other than those two villainesses that were major pains. Not sure I'll see anything else than that. Well, I'm done playing the Muppet, time to see who I am next," she then pealed off Miss Piggy's head, however when she caught sight of her face now, she let the Muppet head drop to the floor. "... no way..."

The face that looked back at her was that of an Asian girl with long black hair. A face Kimberly could never forget because it was that of her best friend. 

Trini Kwan.

"I'll give you some space," Alan said getting up from his seat, "I'll be around later."

"Alan," she called out to him as he reached the door, "... thanks for being here."

A surprised look came over him for a second before smiling, "You're welcome."

When the door closed, Kimberly got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Even though it was just a plastic face she wore, it was STILL Trini looking back at her. She felt tears come down her face as she remembered her childhood past. 

She remembered all of the good times they had together, how Trini had always been there to stand up for her when she was being picked on as a little girl. How she helped her in so many ways.

When they became Power Rangers, their bond became stronger than ever: the first female rangers of earth ever. They worked together as a team, always watching each other's back, inseparable till the end.

"The end... the end when she left with Jason and Zack." she cried as she remembered how it happened. Though it was just the Peace Conference, they kept in touch through letters and occasional phone calls. Yet, over time it all stopped. There was barely much of a conversation left. How could there be over that great a distance? The same thing happened with her and her own friends in Angel Grove when she had left the Rangers and come down to be in Florida. 

"That's part of the problem... how I've screwed up so badly..." Kimberly cried as she sunk to the floor, covering her face in shame. She felt shame in herself for allowing this to happen to lose touch and contact with her best friend. What was more important: friendship or a shiny gold medal? That said medal was right next to her. She had kept it with her lately a lot, as if it was her friend.

Now she looked at it as if it was a curse.

"I'd trade you away in a heartbeat to have my friendship back!" she screamed as she threw the gold medal across the room, hitting the wall before falling to the ground. 

She cried for a bit longer and as she cried, she realized that the past was the past. It couldn't be changed no matter what. 

Kimberly knew what she had to do. In order to fix something, you had to actually get up off of your rear end and go DO something about it.

That was what she did when she picked up her phone and dialed a number, a long distance one.

"Hello?"

"... hi Trini. It's me." Kimberly said softly.

"Kim? Wow... It's been a while! I heard you won the Pan-Globals. Congratulations!"

"Don't congratulate me for something that was a mistake." Kimberly said softly.

"What, did they recall your medal?" Trini sounded worried.  "I didn't think there was an argument about your winning - was there a problem with the judges or something?"

"No. I won that medal fairly," Kimberly replied, "I just won it for all the wrong reasons... for being something I'm not."

There was a pause.  "What do you mean?" 

"Trini, you remember High School. How we said we'd do so many things together. How we'd never lose touch of one another no matter what." Kimberly said slowly, "I've taken a look at myself now and see I'm somewhere I don't like at all."

Trini paused again.  "Somewhere?  Is it Florida - or something more... existential?"

"To be the type of person that won that medal... I had to give up being who I was," Kimberly muttered, "I had to give up trying to keep in touch and be with the people that matter most in my life, just so I could fit into some mold that was specified in order to win. To win I had to stop being true to myself, and not be who I needed to be for my friends!"

"So... what are you going to do now?" Trini asked, sounding a little unsure of herself.

"What am trying to say is.... that I'm sorry for being such a fool for not staying in touch with you as much as I should have. Or the others," Kimberly said to her sincerely. "I've made mistakes with my friends, and that's something I'm terribly sorry about. I just... I just wanted to say that. That and I'll be keeping touch more often. I'm sorry I haven't done that lately."

"It's a two-way street, Kim.  I haven't really been doing much to keep in touch either, and I'm sorry for that.  But I am glad you called."  Kim could hear a smile in her voice.  "I think I'm about ready for a vacation.  Could you use a guest in about a month?"

"Absolutely. I'd welcome it Trini." Kimberly said, joy filling her voice.

"Great.  I'll make arrangements, and let you know as soon as I know when I'll be there.  I'll stay for a couple of weeks, at least."

"I'd like that. I really would," Kimberly replied, "I'll see you in person then, but I'll definitely be keeping in touch."

"Me, too.  Keep all the gossip until I get there - that way the phone bill won't be quite so high."  Trini laughed.  "Too bad we're not computer literate, you know."

"Yeah, I wish we were," Kimberly laughed back, "Best Friends forever?"

"Best Friends Forever.  I'll call as soon as I have tickets."

"Okay. Bye Trini."

"Bye Kim."

Kimberly heard the phone disconnect and just sat there on the ground for a while. Tears came down her face and yet they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. 

* * *

About an hour or two later Kimberly couldn't help but feel was stuck in the 70s. After taking off Trini's face she found herself now living it up as the character of Jill Munroe from Charlie's Angels. The big blonde hairdo was the dead giveaway. She thought after she took off Jill that she'd be someone else.

She was, just another one of the Angels, Sabrina Duncan to be exact. After Sabrina came Kelly Garret, followed by Kris Munroe, Tiffany Wells, and then finally Julie Rogers.

"I feel like I just went through a Charlie's Angels Marathon." Kimberly laughed. This entire situation she found herself in was absolutely bizarre and yet, it was somewhat fitting as she was now doing something she hadn't done but now she realized she sure as hell needed it. 

A real good look at herself. 

"Well let's see who is next," Kimberly asked as she pulled off Julie to find herself transformed into an Asian girl with black hair. She wasn't Trini but couldn't help but feel that she was someone special. 

"Not an aspect of myself, but not a generic face either if it brings this feeling on," Kimberly mused. She decided to hold on to this one with the other masks that she had kept in a special pile. Taking that face off, she found herself transformed into one of her own friends. 

Trini's replacement as the Yellow Ranger, Aisha Campbell.

Trying to contact Aisha was next to impossible considering what she had been told in a letter from Billy. Due to extreme circumstances and a time paradox, her friend had ended up switching places with another girl, so that the Rangers would have all five Zeo Crystal pieces and so that Aisha could save the animals from dying in Africa.

"I hope she has succeeded in what she wanted," Kimberly sighed as she took off Aisha's face and found herself looking at a face that she had only seen in a picture sent to her by Billy.

Aisha's replacement, Tanya Sloane. 

She felt sympathy for her, a person who had to be temporally switched with another. The entire situation just made her head spin when she tried to think about it. Even still, from what she heard, Tanya was a good ranger and that was what counted.

When she took off Tanya's head, she found herself faced with another familiar face. "I don't believe it."

Staring back in the mirror was the face of one Ashley Hammond. 

"I'm Ashley?" Kim asked she brushed Ashley's light brown locks to the side of her face. She remembered Ashley as a freshman cheerleader at AGHS when Kimberly herself was the cheer captain. She remembered how Ashley looked up to her very much and wanted to be like her. 

However that wasn't the end of it. In Ashley, Kimberly saw a lot of herself, the part of her that really mattered in a good person. It was the reason why they had gotten along rather well and why Kimberly just knew she'd be captain of the squad one day.

Looking at Ashley's face in the mirror, she knew that this was also an aspect of herself. One she didn't totally understand but intended to. Picking up her phone, she decided to give her a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ashley Hammond. This is Kimberly Hart. How have you been?"

"Kimberly... Hi!"  There was a stunned silence.  "Oh. Hi!"

"How you been doing?" Kimberly asked, "You make it as the cheer captain?"

"Yes, yes, I did.  It was exactly as hard as you said it would be."  There's a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"Well, it wouldn't be easy that's for sure," Kimberly smiled, "So anything new happening in your life?"

"Well, yeah, you could say so."  She paused.  "Um.  How did you do it?  Be cheer captain and the Pink Ranger?  Because I am terminally late to practices, and I don't ever remember you being late."

"WHAT?!" Kimberly plopped onto her bed, the shock of it overtaking her for a bit. Of all the things she expected to come out of Ashley's mouth, that was nowhere on the list.

"Yeah.  Tanya picked me to be her replacement after she and the others left for college or wherever." Ashley explained, "I never noticed how much a person could wear one color and not have anyone notice; which, I guess, is the whole idea."

Kimberly just stared down at the faces of Aisha and Tanya, then to the mask of the Asian girl with black hair and then to herself in the mirror seeing Ashley's face. "There wouldn't happen to be an Asian girl with shoulder length black hair as your Pink Ranger now would there?"

"Yeah, that's Cassie Chan.  She's new to Angel Grove - she and our Red Ranger TJ met on the bus on the way into town."

Slowly but surely Kimberly started to crack up, __What are the odds of this? Four female Rangers in a row!__

"Kim?  Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ashley," Kimberly said between laughs, "It's just a rather private thing that I just found funny." taking a deep breath she composed herself, "I'm okay now. So let me guess, you guys are still fighting Divaslut right?"

"Yes.  But at least she's in space now, not hovering off the coast, and she's got a brother, but nothing too original."

"Of all the villains I ever went up against or met as a Ranger, she is the most annoying and pathetic of them all," Kimberly told her, "Not only that, but she gives women everywhere a bad name. I mean look at what she wears for crying out loud!"

Ashley laughed.  "That's for sure!  It's funny how many times TJ or Carlos have covered Justin's eyes when she appears in the viewing globe.  He just sort of bears it, now."

Kimberly had a laugh at that. "Oh boy! I can just picture that!"

"In fact, I think once they weren't there - it was just Cassie and I - and he covered his eyes himself before we could get to him."

Kimberly had a good laugh at that. She found it very comforting to have this conversation with Ashley. "Ashley, I want to know something. How do you feel about being a Ranger?"

"How do I feel....  It's intimidating.  I mean, I've spent some time just seeing what you guys went up against, and I wonder if I'll ever measure up.  But I love it.  I mean, for once, I'm doing something, and I'm learning things - I can keep my car running without a mechanic now - that I never was even interested in before.  I have some of the best friends I could ever ask for... how did you ever give it up?"

There was a long pause there as Kimberly really found herself stuck. In the past she had always thought she had given it up for the chance to win the gold. But after all this...

"Kimberly?"

"... I thought at first it was because it was I had the 'chance of a lifetime'. To win a gold medal for our country," Kimberly started to say, "But now... now I am not sure of myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure myself," Kimberly said honestly.

Ashley was quiet.  "What changed?"

"I got a good look at myself, Ashley," Kimberly said softly, "And when I look in the mirror I don't even know who I am any more. I gave up on so many things that I ended up loosing who I was and I became someone that I'm not. I've made so many mistakes since I came down here I don't even know why I even made them. All I know is that they were the wrong choices."

"Oh."  She sounded lost. "What are you going to do now?"

Kimberly had a slight smile on her face, "Its okay if you don't understand. This whole thing is really too freaky to explain in words. However I'm glad I called you. Talking to you, it's helping me find myself again." she took a pause before speaking again, "You asked me how I gave up being a Ranger? I can't answer that. However I can tell you how you know when its time to give it up. When you feel deep inside your heart and soul that the time is right and there is something that means more to you than being a Ranger. Something you can't live without. That's when you know its time to pass on the powers." another pause before she spoke again, her voice showing respect and pride, "Until then, treasure every single day you are one, because these will be days you'll never have again later in life and they will be times you'll never want to forget. Why? Because they'll make up some of the best moments of your life."

"I'll remember that," Ashley said softly.  "I have to remind myself that the inconveniences of being a Ranger are to be treasured, because I'm sure I'll miss them when they're gone." 

"You will, believe me you will," Kimberly replied, "... Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind if I called you once and a while now would you?" Kimberly asked, "To keep in touch like friends should."

"No!  No, I don't mind.  In fact, I was wondering when you were going to come and visit.  I can't exactly leave right now, Dimitria would be unhappy, and Alpha would have a fit."

"Dimitria?" Kimberly blinked.

"Oh.  Right.  Um.  Zordon went home.  Dimitria - someone Divatox detests, by the way - is our new mentor.  Tommy said she nearly drove him crazy because she never spoke unless it was a question, but she's talking normally, now.  And Alpha sounds like he's from New York - he's a newer model, I guess, Alpha Six."

"... okay. Definitely need to work on a time to come back to my old home town and I'll definitely make sure to let Trini know since she's coming to see me in a month," Kimberly replied, "Did you know Trini was the first Yellow Ranger?"

"Yeah.  I... I'd really like to meet her sometime." There was nervousness in her voice, and she cleared her throat. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No, but I never thought... I mean, she's so not like me, and I wonder how I managed to get chosen as a Yellow Ranger.  Although, Cassie is more... artistic, so that might be a criteria..." She faded off and laughed.  "Sorry.  I babble when I'm nervous.  Carlos laughs at me when it happens.  Cassie stutters, we just found out." Her tone of voice reminded Kim of Zack, when he had something particularly nasty to blackmail one of his friends with.

"Don't worry I know the feeling," Kimberly smiled. "Thanks Ashley. I'll talk to you later."

"It's good to be hearing from you too Kimberly. Bye."

Kimberly hung up the phone. First had been Trini and now Ashley. Both phone calls had helped her feel better about herself as well as lift some sort of weight from her. And yet there still felt like there was something left. 

"For some reason, I know it has to deal with my past. That's where it all starts and that's where has to come to," Kimberly said to herself. 

For now though, she felt tired and it was time to get some rest. She wanted to have it so she could be ready.

* * *

However she suddenly woke up on a white sheetless bed. Getting up she found herself stuck in a hallway of mirrors. "What is this place? Where am..." she stopped as she got a look at her own reflection and it scared her.

Her face here was nothing but a blank slate. She had no eyes, no mouth, no hair, and no nose. It was as if she had no identity at all.

"Yet why do I see if I have no eyes, talk if I have no mouth?" Kimberly asked, as the bizarreness of it all just kept on getting worse. She began wandering almost aimlessly until she found herself in a strange room. The room had mirrors all around it but there were also seven mannequins. Two of them had no clothes on at all. Five of them however were all wearing the exact same clothes that Kimberly was wearing. The only difference among them was instead of having blank heads; they had the heads of Kerri Strugg, Barbara Streisand, Usagi Tsukino, Trini Kwan and Ashley Hammond.

"What is this place?" Kimberly asked aloud.

"This is the where your true self exist."

Kimberly couldn't believe her eyes, if she had any at this point. She saw the Kerri head look up and speak to her, and yet it was with Kimberly's own voice. "What are you?"

"We are all aspects of who you really are," the Barbara head spoke.

"Parts that you have locked away or forgotten after all this time," the Usagi face added. "We are all very glad to find that you aren't gone for ever."

"Five of us have been found," the Trini face said, "We have no names, nothing that can be summed up in a word. We simply are what we are."

"And though we are more, we are not yet complete. You are not yet complete," the Ashley head told Kimberly, "You must find the rest of yourself. Only then can you truly be complete."

"What, what does it mean to be complete?" Kimberly asked, "Will I even know what complete means?" suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face whoever it was. 

Then all became white.

* * *

"AH!" Kimberly gasped, sitting up on her bed. "That... that was more than just a dream. It was real. It meant something."

Getting up off of her bed, she walked up to the mirror, looking at Ashley's face staring back at her. "No more running. I know I'm ready. Let's find out what's left to confront." With a determined look on her 'face', Kimberly took off Ashley's head.

Only to find what was beneath it was not a face at all, but rather a helmet.

The helmet of the Pink Morphin Ranger.

Seeing the helmet, she could never forget brought strong memories to her. She remembered how much she enjoyed being a Ranger. The pride that she felt by helping to protect the earth. The adventures and friends that she met through that journey. It was the best time of her life.

She remembered how hard it was for her to give it up... or was it now? As she stared more at her reflection, she remembered the events that led to her final days as a Ranger. Days that were possibly the worst anyone could ever endure under duty. When her coin had been taken, her life force was being stolen from her by Lord Zedd. Never before in her entire career as a Ranger had she ever came close to death.

In one month she nearly died THREE times. One month out of an entire three-year career. The close timing between each time of her near death experience shook her up, shook her up more than even she let herself believe. She had become afraid of being a Ranger. Even when she got her power coin back and wouldn't be in any danger like she had been, the fear was not gone. Her trip into the hospital, being put into the emergency room that memory was even now vividly in her mind.

The only difference was that she now understood it, understood her fear. Ever since she got out, she was so nervous, confused and afraid of going into battle. She had lost her nerve to fight. She was afraid of dying. 

"And when the opportunity came to leave, I took it, if only to get away," Kimberly shook her head. "But I did it out of fear and confusing, though no one ever knew that. I think that was my greatest mistake."

She knew she could never change the past, but she was now finally learning from it and accepting her own failings. She'd forever honor her time as a Ranger and now after all this time, her fear and confusion just faded into nothing.

"So now then, I guess that's it then," Kimberly said, feeling a relief in her as she pealed off the Pink Ranger helmet, expecting to see her own face.

Instead, she found that she had now become one half of the Olsen Twins, though she didn't know which one. "I thought I got through with the celebrity phase. Why would this appear now?"  Kimberly looked around hoping Alan would answer, but none had come.  Kimberly decided to think about that later when Alan had appeared again.

"Okay. I guess there is at least one more unresolved issue left to go. I wonder what that can be." She took off the Olsen face and found the face of another blonde.

One that she was not expecting, one that had been a Pink Ranger as she had been, who had been her replacement.

The face of Katherine Hillard stared back at her in the mirror.

"No way," Kimberly muttered as she pulled Katherine's face off her head, only to find yet another Katherine Hillard mask. "Oh so now I have a double. That's really original." She groaned as she pulled off the second, only to find a third Kat mask. She quickly took that one off only to find a fourth and then a fifth one next. 

"What in the world is going on now?" Kim gasped, not liking what she saw in the mirror at all. She ripped Katherine's face off her head again, and yet there was another Katherine mask on her head. "Why?" another Kat mask, "Why?!" She started ripping of head after head and yet there were no new faces. The only face that she saw in the mirror was that of Katherine Hillard.

"WHY! Why do you keep showing up!" Kimberly screamed aloud, staring at Katherine's reflection in the mirror, looking at it with spite and anger. She stared down at the floor as well, seeing now the thirty identical Kat masks lying on the floor, all of them having their lips in a perfect smile. "Why must you mock me! Wasn't it enough that you took my life from me! Why do I have to see your face on me! Why! I hate you! I HATE..."

And that was when Kimberly finally got it. Saw in Katherine's face her own emotions: jealousy, anger, rage, spite, envy and worst of all hate.

"Oh my god... oh my god..." she cried as she fell down to the floor, understanding this all now. 

The letter she had written to Tommy was something she did because didn't think it could last between them. She wanted him happy. She always thought he would be there for her.

Then when she and Jason returned home for a surprise visit, they only ended up getting kidnapped by Divatox. The experience was bad in itself, but it became worse when she saw that Tommy had moved on... with Katherine. 

A part of her, a small part realized that it was in fact her fault... but everything else said other wise. She wanted to find someone else to blame for her misfortune, for her mistakes so that it wouldn't be her mistakes. That she didn't make any mistakes. 

"And so I blamed her... I've hated her for something that was entirely my fault!" Kimberly cried. "How could I have been so stupid? So foolish?!"

The tears just followed down her face, she cried for nearly half an hour, wallowing in her own sorrow and self-pity. Only after composing herself to the best of her ability, she picked up the phone and made one more phone call. 

One she KNEW she had to make.

"Hello?"

Hearing her voice made Kimberly think about hanging up... but only for a second. __It has to end. Here and now._ _With all of her resolve, she finally spoke. "Hello Katherine."

"Kimberly? Is that really you?" she sounded happy, welcoming. "It's been way too long."

"It has," Kimberly replied slowly, "... Katherine. We need to talk."

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?"  Worry colored her words.

"I am anything but okay. I have been anything but okay ever since I made the worst mistake of my life by leaving home years ago," Kimberly replied.

"But you wanted to go so badly," Kat said, sounding confused.

"Part of me did... but I left everything out of fear," Kimberly told her, "When I was losing my powers, how I came close to dying on three different times... I lost it Katherine. I lost my nerve for being a Ranger. God, I had seen Tommy go through it before so many times as the Green Ranger, I even imagined what it could be like..." her voice broke when she continued, "... I just never thought it could happen to me or how painful it would be."

"I can only imagine," Kat said gently.  "It was right for me to give up the powers when I did.  I thought it was the same for you."

"It wasn't for me, I let everyone think that it was... but it wasn't," Kimberly said to her, "And from there on, I slowly lost myself. I became someone I wasn't and it has brought me to my predicament."

"What predicament is that?" She sounded wary, braced for what Kim had to tell her.

"Katherine, I'm looking at your face in the mirror right now."

Kat let out a started laugh. "What?"

"I'm serious. Your face is on my body and it's plastic instead of flesh. There are about twenty nine identical copies of your face laying lifelessly on my floor right now."

"... Okay.  How did that happen?"

"Because I have lost who I really am so badly, I don't have my face any more. I woke up this morning with the face of a red-haired pigtail girl with glasses and freckles. Since then every time I take off a face I become someone else. I've been movie stars, political figures, cartoon characters, super heroines, anime babes, a Muppet, movie monsters, all six of Charlie's angels, I've even been all of Earth's female Rangers as well as being Rita, Scorpina and worst of all Divatox!"

That wrung a laugh out of Kat.  "Divatox?  You poor thing!"  Then she cleared her throat.  "I'm sorry.  It's not really that funny."  There was a giggle in her words, and she tried to squelch it.  "I'm so sorry, Kim, but if I hadn't been a Ranger, I would have thought you'd lost your mind."  She chuckled again.  "I suppose, though, it isn't funny at all, seeing your worst enemies in the mirror."

"Yes it was," Kimberly agreed."... but seeing your face wasn't funny either."

"No," Kat said reflectively.  "I don't suppose it would be."

"... there's something I have been denying from myself for a long time. Something I'm ashamed of now." Kimberly said slowly, "Katherine, what I have to say may hurt, but please just listen to me and don't hang up. I have to get this all out or I might never get rid of it. I have to make this wrong right."

"I promise not to hang up, if you promise me the same," Kat said.

"I do," she said, "Katherine... I... I have hated you for some time now."

"I thought you might have."

That made Kimberly blink, "... you have?"

"I could only guess how I would have felt if I were in your place.  I have felt like a usurper on more than one occasion."

"It's not just that," Kimberly replied, "That letter I sent... there was never any guy. It was a lie."

"Oh."  It came out sharply.  "Then why?"

"Because when I was there, I lost sight of who I was and I was trying to do what was needed to win. It got so bad here that all I was for a while was just a gymnast. I wasn't even talking to anyone anymore when I sent that... that... that damn thing out!" Kimberly cried, feeling tears coming down her face, "I thought... I thought it would be better for Tommy if that he didn't worry about me, that he just could do what he needed to do. And somewhere in the back of my head, I kept telling myself that he'd never find anyone else. That I'd always have him." 

She felt all of the emotion that had been repressed for years coming to the surface, taking her time before speaking again, "I took the one man I ever had any real feelings for granted... and it cost me. It cost me in so many ways. I know I hurt him, but instead of blaming myself for what had happened.... when I saw you two together... I blamed you for it.  I don't know why but I did and I have hated you since then. It's only now that I even realize that I have hated you and I'm sorry Katherine. I'm so very sorry!" Kimberly just cried on, not able to say anything else now at all.

Kat was quiet for a long time, letting her cry.  "I guess that makes sense," Kat said softly.  "It's easy to get caught up like that.  I see it here a lot.  Tommy is the one thing that's saved me from falling into that trap."

"He really is one in a million," Kimberly agreed, "Katherine, if you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand."

"Why wouldn't I?  I'd like to think we were just friends that fell apart, the kind that can pick up again where we left off.  I've missed having someone to complain to, who understands exactly what I'm going through.  I'd like it if we could continue to be friends."  She paused.  "But I will be talking about Tommy, and I will understand if that topic is too painful for you to hear about."

"No. It's okay. I would definitely want to be friends again. I've made a lot of mistakes," Kimberly said, "And now that I have finally understood them, I know how to fix them." she paused again before saying, "Take care of Tommy. But if you ever..."

"If I ever do something to hurt him, I don't deserve him." Katherine said sincerely.

"Thank you," Kimberly said hanging up the phone. As soon as she hung up the phone, she felt very weak and suddenly passed out, falling to the ground unconscious. 

* * *

Waking up now, Kimberly found herself back in the place she had been before. All of the mannequins were there, but now the other two had the Pink Ranger helmet and Katherine's face adorning them.

"Forgiveness is the hardest thing to find in oneself. Not just for others, but to be able to forgive yourself," the Katherine head spoke to her.

"... am I complete?" Kimberly asked with hope.

The Pink Morphin aspect spoke to her, "Only you know how to be complete now."

Kimberly just looked at the seven aspects and then looked at herself in the mirror, looking at her blank head. It then came to her, "I do." She walked over first to the Kerri head.

"Do gymnastics not for the gold, only for yourself." Kerri said.

"Something I should have remembered on my own," Kimberly giggled as she put Kerri's head on top of her own. She moved onto Barbara and said, "I'll be playing as often as I can now. Music is something I've neglected for some time now. I'm not giving it up again."

Barbara's face just smiled as Kimberly pulled it off the mannequin and put it on top of her own head.

"Hey let's go out and have a mallathon!" Usagi exclaimed, "Just like old times!"

"And leave me to carry all the baggage?" Kimberly laughed, "I'll wait until I get some strong male friends around to do that and have some girlfriends to help with the shopping."

Usagi's face laughed with her as Kimberly put it over her own.

"You won't forget us will you?" Ashley's face asked.

"As if I'll ever forget this?" Kimberly rolled her eyes as she put Ashley's face over her own. Next was Trini, which she looked at in her eyes.

"Friends forever?" Trini's head asked.

"Friends forever," Kimberly said sincerely as she placed Trini's head on top of her own. 

When she got to Katherine there was a moment of looking at one another, "I forgive myself for what I have done and I know that things can be made right."

"I'm glad that hatred is no longer a part of you," Katherine's face spoke, "May your life truly be blessed." Kimberly took her head and placed it over her own. Finally Kimberly came over to the Pink Morphin Helmet, which suddenly decided to have its clothes change into the form of her ranger outfit as a ghost like figure.

The Pink Morphin aspect stared at Kimberly, "I knew, I always knew deep down, that you would find yourself again... I'm proud of you."

Kimberly couldn't describe how she felt now. All she did was say two simple words as tears came down her face, "Thank you." Putting her hands on the Pink Morphin Helmet, she put it over her head and then a flash of pink light filled the room. When it faded, she looked down at herself and saw that she was totally dressed once more as the Pink Ranger. She took a little more time to take in her uniform again but then saw another image in the background, an image that seemed to be waiting for something.

It was the image of an Olsen twin, which was the second to last face before Kimberly tore through the Kat masks.

"I'll be waiting for you," the girl said before fading back into the ether. That was when the other seven aspects spoke to Kimberly one more. This time all seven voices spoke as one within her mind, body and soul.

**"Now we are..."**

* * *

"... whole," Kimberly breathed as she woke up. Slowly rising to her feet, she put her hand to the face that was Katherine's and slowly took it off.

The look of joy on her face couldn't have been described in any words as she saw her face, her REAL face look back at her, her face of flesh with doe brown eyes and hair to match. "I'm real... I'm whole now!!!"

"That you are."

"Alan!" Kimberly exclaimed, giving the young man a strong hug.

"Um... I am not mortal... but I still need air..." Alan squeaked out.

"Oh. Sorry." Kimberly apologized as she let him go. She saw the smile on his face.

"I'm glad you found yourself now Kimberly. I had every hope that you could," Alan said, "... however?"

"However?" Kimberly asked, wondering what was going on now.

"Could you think your head is just a mask and pull it off, only to find you have Katherine's head under it?"

"... huh?"

"Just do this. Please." Alan asked.

Kimberly stared at him for sometime before finally doing what he asked of her. At first she thought nothing would happen, since she was now whole.

She was rather shocked to find her face came off, its flesh appearance now turning into a plastic version of her own face and once again her head had become another plastic Kat head. "W-Wha... But I am supposed to be complete now!"

"You are," Alan assured her, "But apparently you also fall into an even rarer category. Among the few that have found themselves, there's a select few that had been able to keep their curse but instead can use it as if it was a gift. Go ahead. Pull Kat's head off and want your head back to normal."

Kimberly did as she was told and found that Kat's face fell off easily. Pulling her own face, which was flesh once more, it didn't come off. "I have a special power out of all this?"

Alan nodded, "For now you can only change your face and it will look plastic like. However with more time and practice, you can make it look as real as you look now though when you take it off it will turn to a plastic mask. You'll even find that you can change the shape and appearance of your own body."

"This is just too amazing..." Kimberly gasped but suddenly thought of something, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Near the end I was on a running streak of Earth's Female Rangers. Yet before I hit Kat I ended up having one of the Olsen twins as a face. I didn't get a duplicate of that as I got over thirty Kats, and I also had a vision of her saying that she'd be waiting for me. What's that supposed to mean or represent?"

"That's a little something for the future," Alan said, "when you meet your spirit sister."

"Spirit sister?" Kim asked.  "What's a 'spirit sister?'"

"Someone you share a spiritual bond with, a closeness that you can't explain. You see by having only one of the twins instead of both it means that you have a spirit sister. It's something I've seen before happen. Although I will admit that this is the first time I've seen it done with the Olsen twins."

Kim then gathered up the Olsen mask and asked, "Which one is this?"

"Mary Kate actually.  You'll know who she is when you see them with the Ashley Olsen mask."  Kim nodded and wondered just who her 'spirit sister' was supposed to be. She then turned to look at Alan, "So what exactly are you going to be doing now? Leave me here by my lonesome?"

"Actually I'll be sticking around a bit to help you out with understanding this... that is if you want to learn how to control it." Alan said to her, "You can choose never to use this power ever again or you can learn more about it. The choice is all up to you Kimberly." 

Kimberly thought about Alan's words as she stared at Katherine's face in her hands. She had found herself and it felt like she had been reborn. Even more than that, there was a part of her that felt extremely giddy and exited about all of this. She had given up one special thing in her life once before. She had given up much for only one and it had been a mistake. Now she knew she could have what ever she wanted, all she had to do was work for it.

Finally, a small smile came over Kimberly's face, "Something tells me my life just became a whole lot more interesting."

**The End...?**


End file.
